


Scares Me

by lin_beifong_stan



Series: Kyalin One-Shots [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, lavabending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lin_beifong_stan/pseuds/lin_beifong_stan
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940971
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	Scares Me

Kya pushed the heavy door to the apartment open with her hip, balancing the containers of food on a tray she had formed by freezing water from the current downpour that soaked any unlucky soul without an umbrella or bending.

When she stepped into the kitchen, she found Lin hunched over the sink, cleaning blood off her cables.

The waterbender quickly set down the tray and hurried over to her wife’s side, placing a hand on her sharp jaw and turning her head to get a better look. “Honey, what happened?”

“I’m fine,” the police chief insisted sternly, though not shrugging off her lover’s touch. “Somebody new in town thought they could earn their stripes by knocking off the police chief with lavabending. He’s dead now.”

“Did any of the lava get to you?” The older of the couple asked, wrapping her arms around her lover’s waist.

Lin finished drying her cables and set them on the counter before holding up her hand to show the burns running down her hand. “It’s fine, Kya, honestly. You’re probably tired from work, and scars don’t bother me anymore.”

Refusing to hear any argument, Kya grabbed her wife’s bare forearm and applied healing water to the serious burn. “You come home with injuries upon injuries and wonder what about your job scares me.”

The metalbender caressed her wife’s cheek, running her thumb over the beauty mark under her left eye. “You know I’m not going to put my safety before that of the city, Kya. Protecting these people is my duty.”

The waterbender dispersed the healing water and pressed her lips to her wife’s now-healed appendage. “Is this better?”

The police chief ran the offending hand through her wife’s long hair, kissing her wife lightly on the lips. “Yes, it’s much better. Let’s just have dinner and go to bed. I know you’re tired from healing at the temporary residency camps, and fixing my hand just now can’t have helped any.”

Kya smiled softly and sat down at the table, watching her muscular wife set the table and pass her a plate of food. “You get injured easy and I get tired easy. We must be getting old, huh?”

Lin walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around the waterbender’s waist in the way that always meant Lin would be the big spoon that night. “I can’t think of anyone I’d rather be old with than you.”


End file.
